Noblesse Hearts
by CatPockyLady
Summary: A strange dream Sora has, and a mishap with the Gummi ship, leads him and his friends into a new world. But what will come to this land now that the young Keyblader has appeared?


**ANOTHER CROSSOVER! Again with Kingdom Hearts but with our boi Sora and co.!**

**So if you read Noblesse or episodes 365-372, you know... **

**But if you haven't, MAJOR SPOILERS! GO READ THEM NOW!**

**However, this'll be a twist on what if~**

**Kingdom Hearts and Noblesse aren't mine, this is for fun only**

* * *

If someone asked Sora, '_do you have a fear of heights or falling?' _He'd grin and say with full confidence, _"Nope!"_

Sora has always felt right at home in the skies. Whenever he slept, he dreamed that he was always high in the sky without fear of falling.

Feeling the wind on his face. Looking at the crystal clear blue sky, the weightlessness of it all, such a whimsical feeling.

The only problem with flying in dreams, is the sudden stop. For whenever he looks down, he'd see a vast ocean and plummet to the bottom, but he'd never drowned. Instead he'd be able to breathe! As if he never hit the water, but instead of that whimsicality he felt in the sky, he felt curious and a sense of familiarity.

_'Back here again, huh?' _The boy thought as he descended downward, it's somewhat amazing how Sora could remember such a time when so much happened back then with a simple dream. He smiled a bit at the memory, no matter the bittersweetness that came with said smile. Sora shook his head from his thoughts when he looked below and saw a light illuminating from the dark.

A mural.

Sora landed in the middle of the mural and looked around. The mural didn't look like anything that Sora has seen before. It wasn't any of the princesses, but a man. The mural depicted a man dressed in black lined in gold, his eyes were closed, with crimson wings that were mesmerizing to Sora. He'd never seen someone with full on wings, the only one he'd seen was Serporith and it wasn't even both wings...

They're were also at least four people around the man's head and several more circling the mural itself. Sora started walking left of the mural, to see the rest of the people.

_'This is weird...' _Sora thought as he observed the mural people. _'Some of them are grayed out...' _He crossed his arms as he looked closer at the grayed out panels, the people on there weren't colored in red tones, save for the eyes.

One had long hair and an eyepatch, which made Sora think he was a pirate, encased with two serpents. Another one had short wavy hair and a beard, encased in, instead of two serpents, two eastern dragons making Sora think of Mushu. The third and final one had long black wavy hair and was encased with two sharks.

_'I wonder why they're grayed out...' _Sora thought rubbing his chin as he continued to walk along the side of the panels. Looking on, he saw an old man with a monocle encased with lances, a stern looking man encased with tigers, a woman with glasses encased with—eyeballs?

Sora felt a slight chill with the eyes, but stopped as he stared again at a woman with straight black hair encased with two swords, sporting a stern expression.

_'Who... who are these people?' _Sora wondered. In all his adventures he's never seen people like these, or could this be something he can't remember? With a frustrated sigh, he shook his head. Thinking never was his strong point, not that Sora would say it out loud. He then saw a glint near where the black haired woman was.

Cautiously walking over to the glow, Sora blinked in surprise. The panel wasn't grayed out. It wasn't even in red tints. It was glowing in_ full color_, and Sora could see there was a blond haired man, half of it slicked back while the other fringed his face. He, like the others had crimson eyes, his lower face obscured by a black cloth and encased with dual daggers.

Sora narrowed his eyes, kneeling down just before the glow. Slowly, the teen reaches out his hand to the illuminated panel, but just as the brunet's fingertips grazed over the illumination it suddenly shone brightly. Sora shielded his eyes as a blinding light engulfed him and the current mural he was on.

* * *

When the light faded, Sora slowly put his arms down, blinking away whatever haze in his eyes to see what happened. He then looked down where the blond man was then looked in disbelief when it was gone!

_'Wh-where'd it go?!' _The teen thought as he jumped to his feet and looked around in a panic. This was new, even for him. He jumped back a bit when he noticed the whole mural had changed!

Instead of that red winged man, it was the blond man, with his arms crossed holding the two daggers he was encased in before. Putting a hand over his heart, Sora took a breath.

_'Calm down, it'll be fine...' _

With that in mind, Sora then walked over near the blond's face and saw two smaller panels next to his head. The brunet narrowed his eyes in slight irritation, the smaller one was in red tints like the previous mural, he actually looked like the man near him, except his hair was more curly and nesty looking rather than slicked back on one side. _'Are they... brothers?'_

Blue eyes then looked to the second panel, which was grayed out, save for the eyes. His lower half of his face was covered as well, and his hair was really, _really _long that was tied in a high ponytail.

Sora was going to inspect the pictures more but he felt a sudden chill up his spine. He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes as he saw shadows form.

_'Heartless.'_

Sora immediately turned around and got into a offensive stance, summoning his keyblade. He eyed his opponents as they rose from the ground, then blinked at what he saw. Instead of the standard pureblood shadows he usually fights, these shadows had more human forms, or as human as it could get. They looked to be in a group, but still separate. Four on Sora's right and three on his left.

The ones on the right, had two muscular looking shadows and were on the offensive but looked as if they wanted to see what Sora would do. The other two were dissimilar unlike the previous, one was big and round, honestly looked stupid by the way he held himself even though Sora couldn't see his face. The other was small and lean, even smaller than the two muscular ones! He also had two— no three, horns sticking from his head. He felt power radiating off of them in heaps, as if trying to scare the teen with their aura alone.

Sora then looked to the three on his left, their aura was... subtle. Of course Sora felt it, but it seemed to be as if to let his guard down then they'd attack. Plus, he had a weird vibe to him that the brunet couldn't put a finger on. The one in the middle looked to be an old man with a hunch, who honestly looked unconcerned by the teen.

As if Sora was nothing more than a nuisance to be easily disposed of.

The brunet clenched his jaw at the arrogance, but shook his head. He then looked to his right, and saw a female figure. By her stance it looked as if she wasn't there if her own choice, like she was being pulled into it. Like a doll on a string. Sora tilted his head at the shadowy female, her vibe was stranger than the old man's.

And finally, the brunet looked over to the left of the old man. The shadowy male, unlike his allies, was in a very lax state, almost bored. At the same time, Sora felt like a beast was watching him, waiting for the teen to make a move so he could attack.

Lowering his weapon, blue eyes shifted between each of the shadows. _'Why are they just standing there?' _Sora only took one step and they reacted.

Fast.

_Really fast._

Sora didn't know which attacked first, but he had to assume it was the biggest one. Immediately raising his keyblade to block a giant fist, Sora was sent skidding backwards.

_'Oh NOW they wanna fight...' _the boy grimaced, out of the corner of his eye, Sora blocked a rapier right before it made contact with his head. He strained against the pressure, shadow or not, this woman was strong!

Deciding to turn the tide of the stalemate, Sora swung his keyblade upward causing the shadow to stagger backwards.

Sora took this opportunity of distraction to point his key at her, "_Fira!_" He shouted, sending a ball of fire at her. He smirked, but it didn't last. Not before a fist came and smacked the teen to the side. Sora was sent flying, landing on the glass floor with a hard thud.

_'Ow...' _Sora slowly got up, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head and half his body.

Blue eyes widened at a black flash appearing in front of him, and rolled away from a dark foot slamming down.

_'Too close!' _Rolling and sliding on his feet, Sora was about to engage the large shadows again only to find black tendrils holding him down!

**_'... ra...'_**

Sora struggled as the shadowy people slowly closed in on him, _'come on.. break already!' _He thought in slight panic, just barely ducking from an axe.

The shadows then paused, and even moved back a bit causing the teen to stop and look at them in slight confusion, before trying to break free once more.

But all struggling ceased as dark chuckle pierced the air, causing shivers down Sora's spine. More black tendrils wrapped around brunet, constricting his movements.

**_"So... ra..."_**

_'Ugh! Can't... break free at all! It's like my strength is being sapped out of me...!' _Frantic thoughts came as more tendrils tightened around Sora, more wrapping around his body, his neck and squeezed.

_'Can't... breathe...' _

It was getting harder to focus, harder to see what was in front of him as his eyesight dimmed, breath shallow. Blue eyes looking over his shoulder as best he could, Sora saw the figure let out a large grin. Yellowed teeth and fangs protruding, making the image unsettling and the boy struggle more. The tendrils on his neck tightened more, most definitely leaving a bruise.

_'N... no...'_

**_"SORA!"_**

* * *

Jerking up from the voice, blue eyes frantically looked around the area, trying to find the voice that brung him out of that, admittedly weird, dream... he could feel a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, dampening his spiky bangs. His fingers ghosted over his neck, shivering from those inky tendrils around him...

Sora then quickly shook his head. Whatever that dream meant, it was over now. He was back in the Gummi Ship, looking at a vast yet empty galaxy.

"Finally! You're awake." Sora looked down and saw a large white duck, wearing a navy blue high collar jacket, with a short blue cape with yellow lining kept up by a silver strap and two thick gold bangle on his wrists. His expression furrowed in slight worry and annoyance as he was shaking the teen awake.

Sora blinked a couple of times, before stretching a bit with a yawn. "Donald... what's up?" He asked, a sleepy grin coming on his face. "Are you ok? You were grumbling in your sleep." Donald questioned, leaning in to get a closer look at the teen, Sora waved him off.

"Of course I'm ok!" The teen grinned, earning him a doubtful look from the duck. His grin only brightened in turn, which seemed to ward off Donald as the duck shook his head, his worry and annoyance disappearing, replacing it with an amused smile of his own.

"Well, if you're so great you can show our next destination then?" The duck asked, waddling back into his seat. Sora's grin thinned out, of course the duck would put him right to work.

_'Slave driver.'_ Sora thought, looking around the ship's terminal at undiscovered worlds and possible shortcuts. Where to go, where to go? It was maybe minutes, but for Sora it felt like _hours_. Folding his arms, Sora scrunched up his face, thinking hard of worlds they've been. He was about to give up when a sudden idea struck him.

"What about warping?" Sora said out loud, not exactly a _place _persay but it's a start, he turned to see both Goofy and Donald both tilt their heads in thought.

"Hm, I dunno Sora," Goofy started. "It's been a while since we've used warpin'," the dog rubbed his chin as he explained.

"Plus, we won't know where we'll end up." Donald chimed in, staring at the vast black space.

"Oh come on, when's a little danger ever stopped us?" Sora looked over at his friends, a grin appearing on his face. Both thought over their options, the consequences, and everything else that could happen. Before smiling at Sora.

"Then lets do it! This'll be great!"

* * *

_'This is bad.' _Rajak thought, as his crimson eyes scanned the area around him. _'Very bad.'_

Six stood around him. Three werewolves and three traitors of Lukedonia. He sighed and readied his soul weapon, Kartas, with a single sarcastic thought in his mind.

_'This'll be great...'_


End file.
